1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems, and particularly to a computer vision-based valve control system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control valves problems offer one of the most challenging problems in process control. Better control of valve response allows better control of production quality and low operation cost. In many cases, feedback of the valve opening is detected using measurement of the process variable (for example, flow rate). Present technologies allow industry to get direct feedback of the valve opening through measuring the actual valve stem position using mechanical or magnetic means. However, it would be desirable to eliminate such reliance on mechanical or magnetic valve stem position measuring techniques.
Thus, a computer vision-based valve control system and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.